Confliction
by lakota12
Summary: Ed and Al have been living in peace for a few weeks until Ed receives a new mission. He is sent to the magical world to protect Harry Potter. There's only one problem, Ed and magic don't mix.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up screaming. I was drenched in sweat. I just had a nightmare from that awful night again.

"Brother?" A sweet and soft voice said. I dreamt of the night I had to attach my little brother's soul to a suit of armor.

"Just a bad dream." I said trying to reassure Alphonse. Al and I made the worst mistake when we were little. I was only nine when we tried to bring our mother back from the dead, but instead I lost my left leg and Al lost his entire body. I gave up my right arm to get his soul back. We are paying for that mistake to this very day, seven years later. Recently I was able to get his body back but with a terrible cost. The philosopher's stone was given to keep me alive but my brother offered his sole as well. I gave up myself and my alchemy to Truth but he didn't want it. He said that he had grown fond of my company over the years. It had never had someone see him more than once besides me. The bastard let me off but took the limbs my brother gave back to me and gave Al a very weak body.

There was a knock at the door so I quickly covered myself with a blanket. Checking once again that my automail was covered I answered the door. A messenger handed me a piece of paper and saluted me. I mumbled something about it being too early in the morning for formalities as a way of getting out of showing my automail arm by saluting. After I shut the door I went over to where Al was and sat down next to him. I opened the note and found that it was from my superior Fuhrer King Roy Mustang. He wanted to see Al and me in his office ASAP. That bastard was calling me on my day off.

"Let's go Al."

After meeting a strange man who wanted me to babysit some fifteen year old boy I was furious.

"Magic doesn't exist!" I yelled for what felt like the fifth time.

"Oh it certainly does." The professor said. Then he took out a strange looking stick and pointed it at me. Roy raised his hand, prepared to snap, and Al stood up. I was lifted off the ground then put back down. I backed away warily, levitating is impossible even for an alchemist.

"But what about Al!" I demanded. I was fuming.

"I'll be alright, Brother. I could go stay with Granny and Winry." He said. I looked at him sadly. We never were apart for more than a few hours but I could tell from his tone that I wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Good, I will pick you up in about an hour." With that the crazy old man disappeared with a load crack. I blinked but looked back at the colonel with anger seeping from my very pores.

"When you are there don't openly use alchemy and don't show your automail. I don't think their country has developed it yet." The bastard said calmly.

"I'm not that stupid." I muttered.

"The only one who knows about you will be Albus, as he is the headmaster of the school. He is also the only one from his country who knows about our country." Mustang said, ignoring my statement.

"You know I'm not good with people my age. I've never even gone to a real school! You can't expect me to blend in easily. I'm not going to like this. What year is the kid in school anyway?" I said. For now I will admit defeat, but he better not expect good results from this.

"It's all in your case file. See you around Fullmetal." The bastard dismissed as he threw the file at me.

I saw Al and his escort, Armstrong, off at the train as soon as we were both packed then headed straight to the Colonel's office. He wasn't in there but the man, Albus, was.

"Well I read the file so let's go old man. The sooner this is over the better."

The man cracked a smile then held out his arm for me to take it. The file had told me about my transportation there but I was still unwilling to take the old man's arm. As soon as I did I felt like I was being squished in all places. The ports where my automail attaches was so painful that I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming. Finally it ended and we were standing in front of a dark looking house, I had blood dripping down my chin from where I bit my lip. The old man looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong with your arm? It shouldn't hurt to apparate, though you may be nauseous." He said.

"I guess magic and I don't mix well. I'm still in one piece, though." I said, starting to walk towards the building. "You coming old man?"

"I'm afraid I have other business. The order knows that you will be arriving tonight, but it's best not to linger out here any longer." He shooed me to the door then apparated again.

I exhaled and went through my cover story again before opening the door. As soon as I did a plump woman ushered me in. She checked me over for injury.

"My name is Molly. Are you Edward?" she asked sweetly.

"Just Ed, but yeah. Albus just dropped me off." As soon as I said that I heard a thundering of footsteps. Four redheads, a girl with curly brown hair, and a dark haired boy who matched the description of the kid I was supposed to babysit. I eyed the two identical ones with distrust.

"Children, this is Ed, the exchange student." The woman smiled. "Ed, this is Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry."

Each waved in turn but Harry scowled.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Albus dropped me off. Crazy old man just left me at the doorstep." I growled. I hardly knew anything about the wizarding world and he just dropped me in it. I could tell they thought I was strange for using the first name of their headmaster.

"That's something we have in common then." Harry smiled. I'm not sure if I could get along with this kid but I'll have to at least fake it so I smiled back.

I could hear people on the other side of a closed door. Molly must have seen me glance at the door because she told us the meeting would be over soon and then we could have dinner. She had the kids show me my room when she went back to the meeting.

"So Ed, where are you from?" Hermione asked when we got to Harry and Ron's room.

"Just a small farm town. I can guarantee you haven't been there." I said vaguely.

"Oh. Well what school were you from?" She continued

"I was homeschooled in a way. We hired a teacher and we went to live with her and her husband."

"Did you like being homeschooled?" she asked yet another question.

"Is she always like this?" I exclaimed. A few people snickered while Hermione blushed.

"Hermione just like to know stuff. Once you get used to it it's not bad. Plus she helps us with our homework." Ron said.

"I see. And you two need to keep your paws out of my stuff." I said to the twins who were trying to see what was in my bag. They didn't blush but merely shrugged, like they were used to getting in trouble.

"Sorry Ed,"

"We just wanted to know,"

"More about you." They said, finishing the other's sentences.

I just huffed and let the conversation turn back to Harry Potter. I was hungry, and tired, but most of all I missed Al. Eventually Molly called us down for dinner. They were talking about some sort of weapon but I was too busy being hungry to care. Voices rose and I had finally had enough.

"Would you all quiet down?! I'm trying to eat my dinner. You try traveling all day on an empty stomach then are denied your meal because someone is too busy arguing who loves who more." I yelled then served myself by going to the kitchen and getting my own food.

I was muttering the entire time about how childish the adults were behaving when a weathered man came up to me. From his description he must be Remus Lupin, a friend of Harry's dad. He was mentioned in the case file. It also told me he was a friendly werewolf.

"I'm sorry about that. They have never seen eye to eye. I'm sure they feel bad about their behavior." Ramus said.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper. Besides, I've been in worse shouting matches then that." I said. Normally Al keeps me in check at times like these.

"Dumbledore told me you still need a few school supplies. He asked me to take you. He also explained that since you have been studying at home the ministry didn't allow you to use actual magic. I'll help you buy a wand and any questions you have, feel free to ask." He said with a smile.

"Thanks but I'll be fine." I said taking my dinner back to the dining room.

Everyone stared at me when I entered but I ignored them. Being the youngest state alchemist, you get used to the staring. Soon they all went back to normal and ate their own meals. I was the first to leave the table, claiming that I was tired from the traveling.

When I got to my room I shared with Harry and Ron I found a stack of books with a note on it. The note read:

Ed, these are the books that the

Hogwarts students have completed.

Please attempt to gain the general

Knowledge it contains.

-Albus Dumbledore

"Crazy old man." I muttered. I shoved the books under my bed and took my tool kit out. I did a once over on my automail. The pressure it went through surprisingly didn't damage it. Everything was in place so I just did some regular maintenance on it. I didn't even hear the door creak open I was so zoned into my task.

"How'd ya' get that?" Someone said. I jumped and spun around, ready to attack. It was the twins, Fred and George.

"None of your business." I said while shrugging my red traveling cloak back on.

"That was a fine piece of muggle machinery. We are merely curious. We have a friend with a fake leg." One of them said.

"Yeah I know. His name is Alastor, right?" I said putting my stuff away.

"How'd you know?"

"Well I know Albus so I'm bound to know a few things." I shrugged.

"I guess. Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts this year?"

"No real reason. Now if you don't mind, I do believe your friend Alastor is coming to interrogate me."

The two stopped to listen for a moment then quickly disappeared. The _thump clank_ was what gave the one legged man away. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Alastor." I called. The man huffed behind the door then came in.

"And how did you know it was me coming?" he said gruffly

"Your footsteps are the easiest to characterize. It wasn't hard." I shrugged. I liked having information on all of these people; they were fun to mess with.

"Ah, well Dumbledore trusts you but I don't. How do I know you won't give up headquarters location?" Alastor said.

"Well one reason would be because I can't. You must have learned by now that only the secret keeper could give away this location. Other than that you don't. You have no way to trust me. But I can tell that you can sniff a rat out a mile away. Tell me, do I smell like a rat to you?" I said. What I said was completely logical and Alastor Moody knew it.

"Where are you from?"

"A little town you've never even heard of. Sorry, but I would know if you went there considering its max population has been roughly twenty people at one point." I smirked.

"I don't like you, boy." He growled.

"Right back at cha, old man." My smirk grew wider.

"Someone said that you are going out with the rest of the kids to go get supplies. I'm the head Auror here which means I'm in charge of Potters safety. Don't try anything funny tomorrow." He threatened. I could hardly keep my laughter in. This man didn't know that Dumbledore had hired a bodyguard.

"Don't worry, wouldn't I be putting myself in danger as well if I got that kid in trouble?" my smirk grew larger.

"Hmpf. Fine but you were warned." He said gruffly then left as Harry and Ron entered.

The two boys seemed to be celebrating. Apparently the day before Harry had been deemed innocent at a big trial. The file mentioned this but didn't go into detail. They seemed to have completely forgotten their new roommate until I left to go change into more comfortable clothes to sleep in.

When I got back they were ready for bed as well. I waited until I could hear their steady breathing before I drifted off myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I dreamt of that night again, except this time Envy was there. He laughed at my failure and again tried to kill me. He tried to kill Winry and granny Pinako. The bastard was after what was left of my family.

Someone was shaking me awake. I was soaked in sweat from head to toe. I was glad that I had chosen long sleeves to sleep in because it was Harry and Ron who woke me up.

"Blimey, I thought that Harry had bad nightmares." Ron sighed as he released my shoulders. He must still be too sleepy to understand what he just felt was my automail port.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Fine, you can go back to bed now." I said warily, why were they so worried? It was kind of creepy. I'm used to people trying to kill me, not comfort me. They listened to me and went back to bed. These were defiantly strange people. How was I going to be able to spend an entire year here? I'm supposed to protect some weak, pretty boy. Sure he was friendly enough but friendly can get you killed.

When morning came Molly Weasley was rushing about with getting the kids out of the house. Everyone was staying out of her way and stayed at the fire place when they were ready. Remos looked at a pot with a strange powder that I couldn't recognize.

"Looks like we'll need some more flew powder." Ramos said.

"Looks like you get to go out today Moony." Sirius said.

"Yeah, there are more kids this time so I was asked to go as well."

"Maybe Padfoot could join you?" he asked.

"Just don't let Molly see you." Remos whispered to his friend.

Sirius stomped up the stairs, acting as though he was mad. Molly shook her head at him as she passed. Everyone was well aware of his hatred of being locked in.

"Alright let's go." Molly smiled.

"Mrs. Weasley? Could you show me how to travel by flew powder? I have a feeling I need a visual demonstration first." I said, trying as best as I could to sound like a lost child. Ramos gave me a skeptical look and I winked at him.

"Of course dear. Ginny and I will go first." She said as she approached the fire place.

I had everyone go on ahead of me except Remos. Once it was my turn I told him I would distract everyone so 'Padfoot' could get through. He thanked me as I went to the green fire. Once I said the name I was again squished in all places. My automail hurt more than last time. I tumbled out of the fire and gasped for breath. Everyone was staring at me; I was the perfect distraction for Sirius. I heard the fire spit someone else out while Molly was asking if I was alright.

"Just don't like traveling by flew powder." I croaked out, massaging my hip and shoulder as best I could. The twins gave me a knowing look then told their mom that they were off to go shopping. Then Ramos came out of the fireplace. He looked around then focused on me.

"Hey Ed, you alright?"

"Fine," I stood up. "I'm gonna shop alone. I'd like to explore the stores at my own pace. Where do I get my money?" I told him. Molly gave us a weird look but didn't argue with what I said.

"Dumbledore said that your family already had an account. That your dad set it up." Remos said. My blood began to boil. Of course that bastard found the wizarding world, that's probably where he went when he left us.

"Then I'm defiantly going alone." I growled out. I stalked out of the designated flew powder station and whistled. 'Padfoot' appeared a few moments later.

"If I have to go to my dad's bank then you're coming with me." I told the dog. He poked my hand with his wet nose then led me to the white bank. Little creatures were guarding the doors. They eyed Sirius wearily but said nothing. As I approached the front desk I noticed that all of the goblins had stopped to stare at me.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal." I said to the old goblin.

"What is your name?" It asked me. Sirius looked very confused, even as a dog.

"Edward Elric. May I make a withdrawal?" I asked again.

"Create your key and then you may." It said. "It must have a gold core, silver lining, then a bronze coating."

"Give me the ingredients and I will. You may have the components back when I am done with my key." I bargained.

The goblin gave me the elements reluctantly. I tried to hide the reaction light as much as I could while I made my key. It was the same as our old house key. Sirius now had his tail between his legs and his head tilted to the side. The goblin nodded and got down from his stool.

"Welcome to Gringotts Mr. Elric. We were wondering when Van's spawn would come to visit us. Van was one of our greatest discoveries." The goblin spoke of the bastard like he was an object which automatically made me like the creature.

"Yes, considering he could do just about anything he pleased." I replied.

Sirius, the goblin, and I walked into the less glamorous tunnel. The goblin didn't even bat an eyelash at the large, shaggy dog following us onto the weird track. Once we sat down though, he commented on it.

"Mr. Elric, your vault is one of the most heavily guarded we have and one of the protections turns animagus' into their human form. I recommend that your friend changes back now because it is rather painful for the perpetrator. I will not reveal their identity simply because I don't care." I looked at Sirius and nodded my head to him.

The dog man hesitated but turned to his human form. After that it was a fun ride down past the dragons and other defenses the magicians could think of. Finally we got to my vault. It was solid gold with purposeful slivers of gems and precious elements. It looked suspiciously like the gate but not nearly as threatening. When the goblin opened it for me I saw mounds of artifacts and books, treasure and gold. Sirius' eyes were as wide as saucers. I just shook my head. How long has that bastard lived in this world? He sure as hell collected a lot of spectacular findings. All of the books were coded in the same code that his old notebooks were in.

"Ed?" That was all Sirius could say.

"Can't say I liked him but he sure did know how to collect knowledge and scam people." I replied.

"Mr. Elric, may I ask what you plan on doing with all of your riches?" the goblin asked.

"It's nice to have something to fall back on but this is ridiculous. He must have been planning on taking over the world. I defiantly will be taking his notes though. Is there a way for me to take it all with me?" I asked both of them.

"I can't imagine anyone ever finishing all of these books." Sirius snorted.

"I can have someone bring it to your residence, for a price."

"Bring it to Hogwarts for me and you may choose an artifact from this vault." I bargained.

"Thank you Sir. I will take care of it for you."

"You better hurry up and grab some money so we can buy the rest of your stuff, Ed." Sirius warned.

"Alright."

We finished my business at Gringotts and we were back in the open air with Sirius as a dog and gold in my pocket. Every once in a while I saw a red head pop up and I had to dart into the nearest store to keep them from seeing 'Snuffles.' I had bought books and supplies and I carried it all in the overly large trunk behind me.

"I don't know about you Padfoot but this is the most I have owned in a long time." I said as I hefted the trunk to a stop in front of Ollivander's wand shop.

We were waiting for Ramus to come and help me buy a wand. It was a nice day but the warmth was starting to make my automail heat up uncomfortably. Sirius was just starting to pant. He laid down in the shade, almost disappearing.

"I thought I'd find you here." I heard the werewolf say.

"Finally, I thought we'd have to wait all day." I sighed.

"Sorry, I was guarding-"

"Yeah I know. Let's just get inside; the sun is burning me standing here."

"Alright. Sorry Snuffles, you'll have to wait outside." Ramus said regretfully but Sirius looked quite content with just taking a nap in the shade.

We walked into the dusty old shop and I automatically felt the overwhelming feeling of alchemeic power. Wizards must have put alchemy inside of their wands somehow. The old man on the other side of the solid oak desk looked very unreal. With silver white hair and silver blue eyes he looked like something only Truth could think of.

"Ah, it looks like Van's boy has finally wandered into my humble shop." He said.

"Don't bull shit me old man. You're running a franchise here for wands. I'm surprised that you still keep up the façade." I grumbled.

"Right you are Mr. Ho-"

"No! That was his name. My name is Edward Elric. I have tried countless times to cut all ties to that man." I growled out. I saw how Ramus' eyes lit up in recognition suddenly.

"Of course, Mr. Elric." Ollivander smiled in a way that made him look almost giddy. "I think I have just the wand for you."

He rushed off and came back with a gold key. He waved his wand and the magic concealing the secret compartment in his oak desk. The key slid in perfectly and with a pop the door slid open. The old man pulled out and solid black box.

"I swore I would never sell this wand to anyone but Van's offspring. It's a golden wood wand with a griffin and thestral tail combination core. Use it wisely."

Remus stared in awe of my 9 inch wand as I gave Ollivander sixteen galleons. We walked out of the shop to find Sirius growling at me then he just took off. I ran after him. Remus couldn't keep up and was easily lost. I quickly found out that that was the dog-man's plan in the first place. Once we reached an empty alley Sirius changed back to his human form.

"I just heard that someone was being sent to keep an eye on Harry's movements. That wouldn't happen to be you now would it?" He asked accusingly.

"Well, I was asked to body guard Mr. Potter and keep an eye on the wizarding world. Your source was not well informed." I said lazily. He seemed shocked that I admitted to it easily.

"You are? Who are you working for?" He stuttered.

"Yes. Dumbledore hired me to babysit Potter for some big reason, I don't know. What I do know is that the pay is good." I smirked.

"So let me get this straight. You are not going to hurt Harry?"

"Not unless I am hired to." I said, enjoying the look on his face.

"Wait, you said that you were spying on the wizarding world. Why?" he asked.

"You're a smart dog. Yes I was asked to assess your strengths and weaknesses. Plus your stability, which you guys aren't a very stable government. You have virtually no military protection and you have almost no territory boundaries."

"Huh, you have done your homework."

"Will you keep my secret? Albus wants me to keep my job a secret but you owed me a favor for getting you out."

"I won't tell anyone, thanks for that by the way. I haven't been outside in ages." Sirius seemed to accept me easily as he stretched his shoulders out.

"Come on, Remus should be plenty worried by now." I snickered.

"Fine." Sirius sighed then shifted back into a black dog.

To say Remus was worried would be an understatement. He was pissed at us for running off like that. He was giving Sirius and me a good earful that I tuned out rather quickly. It had started to sound an awful lot like Mustang's rants when I had caused him to fill out more paperwork. Once he was satisfied that he got the message across we let towards our apparation location. Sirius had his tail between his legs the whole time.

"How about you take Padfoot and I home then come back to keep an eye on Harry. Tell Mrs. Weasley where we went." I said to Ramus.

"Sure but you both have to go straight back inside or Molly will have my head."

"Fine," I sighed and took my trunk from the adult. "Be prepared though, I don't like apparating."

"Alright."

I took his arm with my left hand and grabbed Sirius in dog form around the middle. As soon as I felt the pressure on all sides I felt like screaming. I held it back but just barely. Once my feet were on solid ground I collapsed from the pain that my ports were going through.

"Ed?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine, just go back to Harry. Sirius can risk helping me from here."

We were on the front lawn of the Black house. Sirius shifted back and Remus left. Sirius grabbed my trunk and put my arm around his shoulders to support me. I grunted from the effort. I now thoroughly hate wizard travel. Why they couldn't take the bus or drive a car was beyond me. The house was almost creepy when no one was in there. The house elf was talking to the painting again and muttered about dirty house guests.

"I'm okay now." I said when the ach wasn't as deafening.

"Alright. Do you want me to take your trunk to your room for you?"

"No I'll just have to bring it done in a few days anyways."

The next few days went by in a blur. I spent nearly all of my time reading the books Albus gave me and the ones I bought in Diagon Alley. Those could only hold me over for so long before I had them nearly memorized. The one subject I was worried about was transfiguration. The books continuously said that unless you did it wrong then it doesn't hurt the creature at all, but I was still worried.

Today was the day that we were supposed to board the train and it was mass chaos. Constantly having to travel with only minutes of notice had me ready in a half hour after I woke up but these folks were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The twins had dropped a trunk on Ginny and Molly Weasley was going to ruin her lungs by how much yelling she was doing.

Finally we could leave even if we didn't have the right amount of guards around Harry so I nonchalantly took the empty space. I may not be of age even in Amestris but I have been in the military since I was twelve. The ride there was uneventful besides the crazy bus, Harry seemed to be the only child to have ridden it before.

Most everyone was a little pale if not a little green. Ron nearly flew off his seat multiple times. I kept an iron grip on the seat beneath me.

"So Ed, how old are you?" Harry asked while a sickly looking woman got off of the bus.

"Seventeen, I'll be in Fred and George's grade."

"Oh," Harry looked startled. "I thought you were in my grade."

I narrowly avoided killing the boy I was supposed to protect. My temper has gotten better since Al has been too weak to hold me back but it was still a struggle.

"Yeah, looks like we're here." I said trying, and failing, to keep the growl out of my voice.

Once we went through the SOLID wall and onto the platform I said goodbye to Sirius in his dog form. The dog-man barked happily then bounded over to Harry. I boarded the train before I was consumed in goodbyes by the vigilant adults. I read about Sirius' dog shifting thing and found out he was called an animagus. I wondered how long it would take me to learn it.

At the beginning of this I had doubts that I could perform magic but once I found out that my bastard of a father could I figured I would too. The twins were as boisterous as usual. They quickly escaped their fretting mother and found me in an empty compartment.

"Hey Ed."

"Mind if we sit with ya?" The two said seamlessly.

"Go ahead just as long as you don't go through my stuff." I snarled the last part but I left my eyes light hearted hoping they wouldn't take it the wrong way.

They just laughed and pulled their wands out. Soon a small bag at their side overfilled with all sorts of things I had learned to avoid while staying with them. The colored candies whizzed through the air around the small train compartment. The door flew open and a boy with darker skin then anyone I had met walked in. The twins promptly greeted the boy and introduced him as Lee Jordon. This kid was nearly as light hearted as the twins.

The train ride was a quick one once I fell asleep. It probably wasn't the smartest choice with the twins in the same room but I was used to sleeping on my travels. Surprisingly they didn't bother me until they were all putting their uniforms on. I simply put the black cloak on over my red traveling cloak. The twins gave me a knowing smirk once they realized I wasn't going to change in front of anyone. I was not going to let my automail ruin my mission.

We got off the train in a small wizard town called Hogsmead. If I remembered correctly we, as students, could visit the town on certain weekends. It was a smelly old village but seemed homey. The carriages arrived being pulled by strange chimeras. They were obviously mixed with horses but they seemed to be devoid of any obvious pain. I approached the first creature and reached out to it, fighting back the emotions that surrounded Nina's memory. The black, skeletal horse nuzzled my hands and made a purring and clicking noise in its throat. The creature seemed happy enough so I let the matter alone.

"Watcha doin' mate?" One of the twins clapped me on my left shoulder.

"What are these?"

"What are what? There's nothing there. Are you sure you're not sleep walking?" the other said with a smirk.

"The horse things, pulling the carriage. Never mind. I'll figure it out later." I sighed in defeat.

"You sure are a strange one, Ed. Hurry up before the carriage leaves without us." The red head said as he dragged me to the carriage.

The castle astounded me. The stone must be thousands of years old. My hands twitched with the want to transmute it into something beautiful and extravagant. The cool evening was surrounding the castle like a loving blanket. However, it was brutally attacking my automail. I stretched my arm and knee. The twins then shared a knowing smirk yet again.

When we reached the old wooden doors I noticed just how detailed this monument was. It seemed to grow from the earth itself but was so purposeful that nature could never accomplish it by itself. Some other force had to have helped it.

The first thing I noticed was how many moving paintings there was. It made my head swim. This shouldn't be possible. This magic was going to drive me insane by the end of this assignment.

"You like the castle?" Lee Jordon asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"The Great Hall." One twin said.

"First will be the sorting," the other said.

"Then the feast."

"And then we go to our dorms." The second one finished.

"Ah, how long is the sorting?"

"It depends on how many first years there are." Lee answered me.

"Great." I groaned.

"Wait, do you know what house you're in, Ed." Fred asked.

"Yep, Gryffindore. Albus sorted me before I got here. He said something about not embarrassing me." I shrugged.

When we walked into the Great Hall my mind was officially blown. The candles that lit the room weren't dripping wax like normal candles would. The ceiling showed a warped version of the night sky. These wizards sure do amazing things, if not horribly illogical and unethical. We sat down near Harry Potter and his friends at one of the long wooden tables. The tables didn't have that newly polished smell but they sure looked brand new to me.

Once the first years came in I zoned out everything except Harry. This boy seemed to have a more powerful aura than his friends but not overly powerful like General Armstrong or Teacher. His black hair seemed to not want to sit flat and his green eyes hinted at a dark blue. His clothes were always rumpled and too big, unless they were his wizard robes. He seemed a little skinny for his age and height, which suggested a slight abuse if not neglect. I understood that he has a bad relationship with his aunt and uncle and this proved it. He seemed intent on everything but the first years and Dumbledore. The old man had started speaking and Ron Weasley had started drooling over his plate.

"Now, let the feast begin." With that food magically appeared.

I couldn't even name what half of the food was. I didn't really trust all of it. I only ate familiar foods like turkey, chicken, and potatoes. Water was my choice of beverage and not a single glass of horrid milk was in sight. When dessert came I was still hungry enough to out eat Ron. Most of the table just stared at me, but when you spend a month on an island you learn to eat like it's your last meal for every meal.

"Slow down bud." Fred said.

"You won't be able to sleep with an upset stomach." George finished.

"I'll be fine." I said through a mouthful of something chocolate.

"You're as bad a Ronald." Hermione grumbled.

"Lighten up Hermione, we're back at Hogwarts." Harry laughed. "Let the guy enjoy the whole experience."

"Thank you." I nodded in agreement to Harry. We formed a quick bond there. It would make it easier for me to keep tabs on him if we had a few bonds but not too many that we actually become friends.

The twins led me up to the dormitory but on the way we ran into trouble. First they said something about their special sweets then we had trouble on the stairs. At our first step the stair case moved. I went flying to the nearest platform, ending in a summersault to steady myself. The twins looked amused at my terrified eyes. The last time the earth moved beneath me someone was trying to kill me. I glared back at them then made my way to where they said the dorm was.

"Hey Ed!'

"Wait up."

I had already gotten used to their constant sentence finishing. How they managed that I could never figure out.

"Hurry up you two, before the stairs take you away again." I laughed at them. My smirk hid my previous terror but they seemed to see right through it and shared a knowing smile.

They said something 'magical' and swished their wands. Suddenly they were both floating in the air toward me. First one would move a few feet then wave his wand at his brother to join him. Eventually they stood beside me.

"What did you guys just do?" I asked skeptically.

"We used an advanced version of a levitation spell. Wingaurdium Leviosa. Been practicing that for a long time." The two said simultaneously.

"Okay then. Just hurry up and show me to the dorms." I hadn't checked up on Harry in a while, and from his record he attracts trouble nearly as bad as I do with bad luck.

From then on we made our way to the dorms before curfew, but I could tell that the curfew didn't worry the seventh years. We walked into the dorm through a hole in the wall covered by one of those moving portraits. I'd have to examine those later when I had free time. The room was a shocking burst of red and gold. I had a feeling that I would fit in just fine here. I smiled to myself.

When they led me to their room I snuck an inconspicuous peak at the fifth year room. Harry was already getting ready for bed with his roommates. In our room we were greeted by Lee Jordon again. He seemed to be the twins' closest friend here. Our beds were draped, perfect to hide my automail while I slept. The twins popped up behind me as I was pulling at the curtains.

"Whenever you have a free moment," Fred said

"We would love to take a look at your…" George trailed off.

"Maybe, but if anything happens to it my mechanic will literally kill me. No magic either." I growled out. The twins were good company for a person like me. I had never really played well with people my age but they seemed to play well with any age.

They shared a high five then hopped back to their bunk bed. They had the only bunk bed I had seen here and theirs was special. It rotated so they could just get in bed from ground level, then wave their wand and rotate it back. As soon as my wizard robe and red cloak was off I fell asleep almost immediately on my comfy bed. I would need my sleep, my life as a 'wizard' started tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning I awoke abruptly by one of my dreams. Thankfully I hadn't screamed but I was in a cold sweat. I looked out of my curtains at the window and saw that I might have an hour before the others woke up. I got out of bed and changed into the clean black outfit I was known to wear under my red traveler's cloak. I went through all of my stretches then threw my red coat on. I simply refused to wear that awful uniform two days in a row. The guys at work would never let me live it down. Besides I still don't wear the uniform for my job, and this is, after all, for my job.

I was in the common room waiting for Harry Potter to come down the stairs for breakfast when I saw Sirius' head appear in the fire then disappearing quickly. I rubbed my eyes but when I opened them again he was smiling at me.

"I hate magic." I grumbled.

"Good morning to you too. How are you holdin' up, Ed?" Sirius asked.

"Like I said, I hate magic. It makes no sense and Harry seems to be perfectly safe here. No one can get to him from the outside, and these Gryffindors are too chivalrous to hurt him in the dorm room."

"Well, I'm glad you believe Harry is safe. With magic though, it's not supposed to be logical or make sense. That's what makes it so… magical." He smirked at his own joke.

"Doesn't make me like it anymore. You should come visit me here. Maybe Harry as well but I doubt he would be able to get away from Hermione Granger for long enough. She wouldn't approve." I said with interest.

"I would love to, but traveling from here to Hogwarts would take a long time, even on four legs. I might be able to take Buckbeak though. He hasn't stretched his wings in a while." He thought out loud.

"Then you could teach me how to be an animagus. It obviously causes you no pain, so it can't be a form of Human Transmutation."

"I'm going to pretend like I know what you are talking about. It might not be a good idea, plus it's illegal to not tell the ministry. Just wanted to warn you."

"I don't follow rules very well anyway." I smirked at many memories of rule breaking, then frowned at some unpleasant.

"I got that impression when you helped me out of the house."

"Yeah, well I'll be expecting you soon but the rest of the house is waking up now. Goodbye Sirius."

With that the fire pulsed then Sirius' head disappeared from the flames. A moment later Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in. The boys looked sleepy but Hermione seemed to have pep in her step that could only be seen as excitement.

"Hey Harry, do you mind if I join you guys for breakfast?" I said, announcing my presence.

They all jumped slightly but let me join them. The walk was filled with Hermione talking and asking questions that I quickly threw back at her. Her favorite topic was why I wasn't uniform. She soon realized that gaining anything from me she would have to throw her secrets away to me as well. The closer we got to the Great Hall the louder the castle got from all of the other students heading there.

Breakfast was mainly uneventful besides the hundreds of owls and class schedule. Professor McGonagall and I got in a heated argument over my apparel but I won that easily by saying that I wasn't a real student. I quickly memorized mine and Harry's. He didn't realize that I was actually memorizing his and not simply comparing each others. His one free period was the same as one of mine.

"You won't be able to relax. You will have to study for your O.W.L.'s during that period. I also heard that the work load is much more difficult for homework." Hermione said to Ron.

"Aw, come on Hermione. Don't ruin our fun this early in the morning." Ron complained.

"What about you Ed? What free periods do you have?" Hermione easily switched the topic.

"Almost all of my time here. Albus made it so I could mainly do my own research while I'm here but I might join in on some other classes if I get bored." It was an easy cover story for being in the same classroom as Harry, when in reality I had no real classes just periods in which I could choose where I went. Albus was smart not to chain me up to a schedule.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Ron said as I ate a spoonful of cereal. Just as he said that Fred and George came up behind me, saving me from answering.

"Already pestering someone this early in the morning Ronikins?" the two said with a smirk.

"Bug off." Ron huffed.

"And why didn't you wake up us this morning my dear Edward?" George said.

"Yes, we were very worried you had gotten lost sleepwalking," Fred said.

"Or stolen away by house-elves." George finished.

"Sorry, these guys offered to show me to the Great Hall so I took them up on their offer." Harry went to argue with me but I kicked his ankle to keep him silent. For some reason he thought it was Hermione and gave her a scathing look.

"Well if you want to hang out you know where to find us."

"And don't forget our deal." The other, referring to my automail.

"I won't. See you guys around." I dismissed.

The morning was filled with the student's stares and a lot of swearing on my part. For some reason the girls here found me amusing and constantly giggled when I walked by. It was true that I was not known as a lady's man but I was never around any 'ladies' around my age besides Winry. I sat in one of the twins' classes only to find them harassing the only man shorter than me by claiming that they couldn't control their 'charmed' items. After their mess was cleaned up it was almost time to leave so 'Flitwick' let us go early.

I followed Harry's group down to the dungeons, where they apparently had potions class. I have to admit, I was a little interested in this new chemistry after reading so much about it. At one point I lost them at a corner and had to find the classroom by myself. I ended up being ten minutes late. When I walked in silently no one noticed me as they were all working on something. No one, that is, except Snape.

"What are you doing? Why are you late?" he snarled. As soon as he spoke the room grew silent.

"I got lost, didn't Albus tell you I could sit in on some of your classes? Well if not I'm sorry the message was not conveyed to you." I said sarcastically.

"Just go sit down. Instructions are on the board. If you really are as smart as you say you are you will complete this potion." With a final sneer he swished his cloak and stalked off to bother other students.

The potion on the board would be considered a difficult potion at my age but I knew I could do it easily with a few changes to the process. I had been studying the properties of the magical elements even the affects of turning the concoctions clockwise and counterclockwise. This would be a cinch. For some reason I finished before anyone else and my potion looked even better than Hermione's. She was a little put out about me beating her but I could tell that she was impressed. Ron simply looked flabbergast at my achievement.

As Snape inspected my potion I saw his sneer grow to a frown then transform into an evil grin.

"Well Mr. Elric. I do believe we will get along just fine this year." He said. Everyone shared a shocked silence. Apparently this was an odd behavior for him. I didn't really like him but maybe I could learn to understand him. The trio seemed to have a look of betrayal when they saw this. I'd have to clear the air later.

Classes were getting boring so I went to the library to see if I'd get anything done while on this assignment. There were a few older students in there already but otherwise it was pretty empty. I read up on animagi and how to become one. It was difficult to wrap my head around but I got the general idea. I then went to the magical creatures section. Al would love this stuff; maybe I could bring a creature home to keep his cat company.

I had finally given in when I saw his face when he pet his first stray. The little red female cuddled up for food and love. He was simply stunned at the softness of the unfed cat. Since then he and the cat, Firefluff, have been inseparable. I turned to the dark creatures section and opened to a random page.

_Only those who have seen death can see this creature. Those who have seen thestrals describe them as black skeletal horses with bird like beaks. Their love for meat also adds to their ferocity. _

I slammed the book shut. It sounded like a chimera and a little harsh towards the thestral. Maybe I could ask Hagrid about it later. That's when I heard something suspicious. It was coming from the other side of the book shelf.

"I'm telling you, Potters not going to be running this school for much longer. My father has made sure of that. The new professor won't take kindly to his claim about the dark Lord. The ministry can be so daft" A blonde boy laughed. It seemed that this is the boy Harry has trouble with.

I need to keep an eye on this boy. He seemed too well connected with the wrong sort of people. I tried to walk out without being seen but I had no luck.

"Oi! Shorty. I'm a prefect and you should be in class." The blond yelled almost too loudly for a library.

"What did you just say?!" I demanded. My blood was boiling at being called short. 'I had grown like three inches, dammit!'

"I told you to go to class." The bleached blond demanded.

"I'm not going to take orders from a spoiled brat like you." I was so mad that I couldn't even think of an acceptable come back.

"We'll see who's the spoiled brat when I send you to detention, I'm a prefect." He said proudly.

"And I'm not a legitimate student here."

"What's going on here?" a sour voice interrupted.

"This student is skipping class, Professor Snape." The Blond said, looking at the person who spoke.

When I turned around I could see the amusement on Snape's face. He may adore his houses students more than any other house but Snape liked to have the last say, that much I could tell.

"Tell me Mr. Malfoy. Have you ever seen a student out of uniform like this and where you even paying attention during the beginning of term speech. This is Mr. Elric. He only goes to classes when he has time between his research and other activities. He does not have a set schedule and he is two years your senior." Snape said with the ghost of a smirk.

The Malfoy boy grew more and more shocked as his teacher went on. I on the other hand grew smug; I couldn't wait to tell Sirius about this. I may even tell the twins while they look at my automail. Malfoy and his two friends left in a huff with a smirking Snape. I stayed in the library a little longer to revel in the fact that I had made both another enemy and ally. If only Al could see him now.


End file.
